


Similarities

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Unnamed Warrior of Light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: They say you grow to be more similar with the person you fall in love with.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #21 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Foible /fɔɪ bəl/  
> Noun  
> a minor weakness or failing of character; slight flaw or defect

You absolutely adored G’raha Tia. It was a fact that was known across all of Eorzea. The very fact that you had purposely gone out of your way and camped the housing wards for an open plot was one of the biggest indications that your fondness for him wasn’t just one for a friend.

Before G’raha’s return to the Source, you weren’t often found in Revenant’s Toll. You focused completely and solely on completing the tasks given to you. You’d go around the small towns scattered across Eorzea helping each and every one of their residents with even the most trivial tasks. After all, for you, if you were able to bring even the smallest amount of happiness to them, you would do it. 

Maybe it was seeing others smile that helped you continue pushing on, or perhaps it kept your focus away from the slight heartache you had whenever you happened to see the Crystal Tower. You couldn’t deny that when you had met G’raha the very first time you already found yourself so fond of him. He was energetic and passionate about his work. Yet at the same time, you saw yourself in him, the same confidence and recklessness that you often had when you were faced with a very difficult choice. 

You had thought your fondness of him was originally from finding someone who was so similar to you. You didn’t expect to get so attached to him during those few days together that you had fallen irrevocably in love with him. 

Even now, as you sat at the terrace looking over Mor Dhona with your friends, you couldn’t help but think of him. Thancred glanced over to look at you and chuckled, “Are you thinking of the Exarch-” He stopped and shook his head, “My apologies, of G’raha again?”

“Yes,” you nodded with a soft smile. G’raha had been asked to go back to the Azim Steppes with Krile and Y’shtola to check on the aether activity there. Meanwhile, you were enjoying your day off with the Scions. In the morning, you had training with the twins - and thoroughly beat them despite their best efforts. Then, you went off to do combat with Thancred and Urianger, and narrowly took your victory after Thancred decided to go all out and had tossed aside his gunblade for his daggers for a fleeting moment.

Now, the five of you were all relaxing at the terrace enjoying a late lunch while discussing ways to improve. You don’t know when you had grown quiet and began daydreaming of G’raha, but it was clearly obvious from how everyone was staring at you with a teasing grin that it’s been a while. Your cheeks flushed red and you laughed, “I’m sorry I had suddenly dropped off from the conversation.”

“No, no need to apologize,” Thancred smiled softly, almost like an older brother would to their younger sibling and he continued, “It’s nice to see you so carefree and light-hearted for a change. Ever since we’ve met, I feel like you’ve always had this fiery and determined gaze. There was rarely a moment where you ever seemed relaxed and at ease with yourself, yet with his return to the Source, you seem much more livelier now.”

“All because of G’raha, huh?” Alisaie chimed in. She smirked for a second, and you  _ swear _ the smirk widened as she asked, “So tell us, [Name], there must be something that bothers you about G’raha even if you two are so happily in love.”

“Huh?”

“It’s alright to tell us, after all, we’re your closest friends, are we not?”

“Alisaie-”

“Oh hush now, Alphinaud,” Alisaie cut her twin off and she continued, “Relationships can’t always be perfect, I would love to hear about what it is about G’raha that [Name] just can’t stand.”

“Just  _ why _ are you interested in that one aspect?” Alphinaud heaved a sigh and you laughed, “It’s fine, I’ve spoken to Raha about this before.” 

You took a sip of your tea and continued, “I had told him before that the one flaw I found in him was that he was much too similar to me.”

“Hm?” The Leveilleur twins both tilted their heads in the same direction and Thancred sighed, “Is it your recklessness?”

“Yes, I feel like both of us are far too reckless in the face of danger. I think it might have been better if at least one of us were level-headed.”

Alisaie frowned and she quipped, “But G’raha  _ is  _ more level-headed than you.”

Your eyes widened and you stuttered, “W-What do you mean?!”

“While I agree both of you are self-sacrificial idiots at times, G’raha at least  _ tries _ to stop you when you’re being reckless. He has more awareness of how difficult things are compared to you.”

“I’m not  _ that _ bad, am I?”

“Well, no, but yes,” Alphinaud joined in and he raised an eyebrow, “Should I recall all the reckless endeavors you did during our journey through Ishgard and the Dragonsong War?”

You opened your mouth, ready to retort that you weren’t that bad, but as the memories of your journey through the Dravanian Forelands resurfaced in your memory, you shut your mouth and pouted. There was a proud, victorious smirk on Alphinaud’s face.

“Whilst it is rather intriguing to see [Name] be the one struggling, were we not speaking of G’raha Tia’s flaws?” 

Urianger finally spoke, and his comment - while soft and almost whisper like - brought the conversation back to the main topic. Alisaie nodded at him and continued, “Right, but you were saying that G’raha’s flaw is his recklessness? Like yours?”

“I thought we were dropping  _ my _ flaws,” you groaned and pouted, “Yes, Raha is very much like me in terms of being reckless, but…” your voice trailed off and then there was a smile that was slowly tugging at the edge of your lips and you laughed, “But you know, I think it’s fine if we’re similar in that aspect. We may have the same flaws, but I suppose it makes adventuring that much more fun.”

“Don’t you mean  _ dangerous _ ?” Thancred asked. You shrugged and cheekily smiled, “I think it’s fun!”

“I suppose it only makes sense that the two of you were made for each other,” Alisaie laughed and she smiled, “Well, I suppose even if it’s a flaw, he still makes you happy, right?”

You nod in affirmation and smile, “He does, now can we just drop this? This is kind of embarrassing.”

You glanced away from them, and sheepishly rubbed the back of your neck while looking away. The other four glanced at each other, and as much as Alisaie wanted to continue to tease you, she couldn’t help but feel happy for you after all that you’ve gone through. So maybe… just for today, you’ll be let off the hook.


End file.
